Typically, a computing device may have at least one central processing unit (CPU) and at least one graphics processing unit (GPU). In some cases, CPU(s) and GPU(s) may be located on the same silicon chip or on separate chips. Typically, a CPU may include an Arithmetic Logic Unit (aka ALU) and a Control Unit (aka CU). Typically, the ALU of a CPU is responsible for the arithmetic and logical operations of the computing system, and the CU is responsible for fetching the instruction program from the memory, decoding them and instructing other units such as ALU to execute the instructions. Typically, CPU(s) and GPU(s) may be found together within a single device everywhere, such as in embedded systems, mobile phones, personal computers and laptops, game consoles, and etc.